Lock and Key
Episode One, Season Three, of Spy Torture. Enjoy <3 This episode is dedicated to Bramble, I hope she realizes this show is still being edited, and she can perhaps come back and comment c: Lock and Key It was irritating enough to know that there was a mole in your army and you couldn’t dig him out until it was too late. And now... Shard hissed softly in pain as Snarl ordered his warriors to wrap tendrils of brambles to hold their paws in place. They were like chains, bit it hurt a lot just to move your paws around. When they were finally all tied in one long line of cats, including poor little Tigerkit, Snarl had them move out. He slid in beside Shard of Ice, smirking, “Seems as though you’re the prisoner now, huh?” The white she-cat didn’t respond. Snarl bared his teeth and smacked her in the side of the head, sending her reeling away, pulling her out of line. Shard let out a small cry of pain, then clamped her mouth shut and glared at Snarl. The leader plastered on a grin, and Shard hissed, “You’re a sadistic creature, you know that right?” “It’s my job, my dear Shard of Ice.” Shard breathed slowly out of her nose, stumbling back into line, blood already seeping at the wounds on her paws. The brambles had been wrapped tightly around her white paws, trapping her. “I never thought you would be so easy to catch.” The Rebellion leader didn’t respond again, and kept going. Snarl watched her for a second, then shrugged and called out, “March them through every rebel camp and near the Rebellion’s hideout so everyone gets the message! From now on, the Rebellion is no more!” Shard lowered her head, knowing that she was the first cat all the rebels would notice. It was bad enough that half of the cats behind her were skilled warriors that would surely be executed instead of kept prisoners, but knowing that she had dragged Rowanfeather and Echo into this... “Keep moving!” When they finally marched past the Rebellion hideout, Snarl called out, “Come out here and challenge us! I dare you!” Heads popped out, and they gasped at the sight. “Shard?” ~ Rainflight was slightly worried at the sight of the patrol who had gone to free Fort Sutter tied up and marched past. It was obvious Snarl wanted them to charge out, or he just wanted the rest of the Rebellion to know that their leader was captured. Rush of the Howling Wind cursed, “This is bad, what happened?” Rainflight only shook his head. The red she-cat began to pace, and the gray tom tentatively reached out to stop her. “Great StarClan!” He heard someone cry from behind, “Is that Shard?” Rainflight glanced behind him to see Tornclaw staring worriedly at his new profound mate. “We have to free them,” the brown tabby tom muttered, “Obviously we can’t charge now, but perhaps later...?” Ananta slid out, his dark amber eyes shadowed, “There’s nothing we can do now,” he stated softly, “But we’ll get them back.” Mystery of the Falling Feather nodded from farther inside the cave, “We will, of course we will.” Nightfire was standing next to her, his words soft, “If we don’t, we wouldn’t be much of a Rebellion would we?” Mystery shot him a glowing look, and Nightfire smiled shyly. Rainflight looked at all of them, hidden within the tunnels, and whispered, “We’ll do it.” ~ Moon that Glows in Water shuddered. She was in the camp Sacred Stones, her home camp. Or as home as it could get. She slightly remembered being from RuneClan, the Clan that she moved from. Sighing, she let out a breath. Sacred Stones was a rebel camp, but she hadn’t been a rebel back then. There were a few scornful glances from the rebel Spy Army cats, and Moon that Glows in Water had to personally inform them that she was a rebel too. She knew that Snarl knew about this camp, so she had to be careful. She had brought her squad back, telling them that they were going to be “guarding” the camp since they had no missions. Moon had informed Snarl that they were going to be guarding the rebel camp of Sacred Stones since they had no missions and that camp had been left unguarded for too many moons. Snarl had agreed, and now her faction was stationed in her old camp, and everyone was glaring at them. “Flight of Scorching Fire, bar the entrance.” The leader, Damp Rocks of the Shore, snapped. “We cannot have Spy Army cats passing on information to Snarl.” “We’re not here to spy.” Moon repeated. Glow that Shines at Night nodded, “We’re just here to visit because Moon wanted a break from being a spy for the Rebellion.” “A break?” One of the cats snorted, “You can never have a ‘break’ while being in a rebel camp.” “Yeah, Snarl harasses you every day if he gets the chance.” The cat, Flight of Scorching Fire, grunted. “Well, if you haven’t noticed,” Night mewed sarcastically, “We’re not exactly in a rebel camp.” “What’s this right now?” Flight countered. Night growled, and Moon stepped forward, “We’re not here to pick a fight with you, we’re here to-” “Camp Sacred Stones, stand to attention outside of your camp!” Snarl’s voice boomed. Flight cursed and glared at Moon’s faction. The gray she-cat glared back, remembering this little kitten being brought back to her camp when she was just about to leave camp Sacred Stones. “Let’s go,” Moon ordered, ushering the stricken cats to the entrance, “Come on, let’s go!” She pushed Damp Rocks of the Shore to the front, “Lead your cats out for StarClan’s sake!” She was glad the ancestors for the Tribe was just called ‘StarClan’, it would be a hassle to say ‘for Tribe of the Stars’ sake!’ Moon sighed as the leader of the camp stood his ground. “Stand to attention you rascals!” Moon that Glows in Water growled in frustration and stalked out of camp. Her faction followed. Snarl was parading a group of prisoners, and Moon knew exactly who they were. She stiffened, and Shard of Ice met her gaze. “Where’s the rest of the camp, Moon?” Snarl hissed, “I thought you were guarding them and keeping them in line.” “I am,” she replied smoothly, “Rebels are stubborn, and you know that.” “I think I do.” Snarl said softly, his malevolent blue gaze resting on Moon, “Some must be standing in front of me right now.” Moon suppressed a shudder as Snarl stared right at her before moving his gaze to the camp, and then his prisoners. “So many rebels,” he laughed. Finally, the camp filed out, and Moon’s faction stood in front of them to prevent them from escaping or attacking Snarl. “That’s her!” “Oh no, this can’t be true...” “How did he...?” Snarl’s gaze raked over the group of rebels, “You’ve made it clear that you were on the Rebellion’s side. Now I’m making it clear that the Rebellion is dead.” “Never!” A yowl sounded from the ranks of prisoners. Moon’s gaze snapped to the red she-cat, who was staring defiantly at Snarl, “The Rebellion will never fall until you’re dead, Snarl.” “Ah, you’re a brave she-cat. Last time I saw you, you were in my camp, in my ''prison.” The red she-cat flinched. “Roanfur, wa-” “It’s true, Snarl!” Someone from the camp yowled, “The Rebellion, nor the rebel camps, will ever surrender until you are dead!” Snarl glared at the camp Sacred Stones, then flicked his tail. The soldiers fell upon on the camp, first slashing at the camp members, sending many of them to an early grave. Next, they began to tear apart the camp itself. “Moon that Glows in Water, why are you still standing there?” Snarl growled, “Attack them!” Moon gritted her teeth and rounded on the camp members, keeping them huddled in one area while attacking anyone who came close. “Traitor!” Damp hissed, his eyes blazing, “You were here to help Snarl with his dirty work!” “I swear we weren’t!” Moon gasped. The camp was down in minutes, and there was nothing but debris left of it. The cats were rounded up, and Snarl snorted, “Let’s add them to the collection of cats.” The line was getting longer and longer, and suddenly Moon realized that Flight of Scorching Fire wasn’t there. She didn’t say anything, and continued to add the cats to the prisoner line. Moon met Shard’s gaze, and she sent a silent message to the Rebellion leader, ''Soon, I’ll get you all out. Soon. ~ Shard of Ice sighed as they plodded into camp. It was a long trip around the whole territory, and it was nightfall now. The line hadn’t increased, and Shard was glad that it was over. She still remembered the terrible moment when Snarl ordered his cats to fire back on the Sacred Stones’ members. But the white cat also saw the look Moon that Glows in Water had gave her. Someone was out there, and that someone could save the Rebellion entirely. They were marched to the prisons, and Shard spotted Eagle That Hunts at Night among the prisoners. The brown tabby tom stared at the line of cats, his dark eyes worried. Snarl’s daughter was behind walls herself, and Shard was surprised to see her eyes following Pebbles. Spirit of the Falling Feather was there too, and one of the guards that were pushing them along stared at Spirit worriedly. There was a lot more going on in the Spy Army than Shard knew. When the guards were finally gone, Shard organized a passing system where they would whisper a message to each cat until it was passed on to all the prisoners. Pebbles on Bottom of Stream and Leaf that Changes Color were very ''distracted. Shard sighed and closed her eyes. “I have to say,” she whispered softly to herself, “I didn’t expect this to happen.” ~ Crow’s Feather Lingering on Leaf sighed. He didn’t know why he found Spirit of the Falling Feather interesting. She was a rebel spy for StarClan’s sake. He closed his blue eyes, his gray pelt ruffling from the breezy wind. He was on guard, but he didn’t want to keep these rebel scum company. They weren’t worth the time. But he supposed he must, the ''leader was a prisoner now, and Snarl would have his throat if he didn’t keep her under lock and key. Spirit was staring at him again. “What do you want?” He growled gruffly, “Stop staring at me like that, prisoner.” The brown tabby she-cat blinked rapidly, her emerald green eyes shining in the dim light, “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I...” She turned away, and Crow winced. Then he heard another conversation going on. “Leaf, you were there in the raid on Fort Sutter, right?” Pebbles, along with Eclipse and Spark were asking. “Yeah...” the silver tabby sighed, “Why do you ask?” Pebbles shot his companions a look, and Spark and Eclipse looked away quickly. “You saw me didn’t you?” Leaf looked away too, “I’ll talk to you later.” She whispered, obviously distraught by the subject. Crow rolled his eyes. Rebels. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Spy Torture